


Just Breath.

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: A bunch of little one shots between You and Evie. Some will get NSFW so be on the look out for those. I'll change the rating when I post a sexual chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Why do you always find yourself in situations you sometimes wished were real and other times hoped were dreams? Like right now, its way late and you have class early in the morning but that doesn’t stop you from keeping your face stuck in the text book while you study like your life kinda depends on it. You really should be in bed as it was already three in the morning and your alarm was set for seven. Of course you didn’t care; no you kept on reading away. Not even noticing the light knock on your door till the third time it happened.

“Come in,”

You say loudly for the visitor but softly enough so your neighbor in the other room doesn’t hear you. You don’t have a dorm roommate, thank god, but you do have thin as paper walls so they can hear just about everything. The sound of the door clicking shut behind you caught your attention and you sit away from the text book with an audible sigh.

“Y/n,”

That voice. You knew it from anywhere in this damned school. It always made your heart rate speed up and your stomach flutter. You took the time to inhale deeply then let it out slowly to calm your nerves before turning in your computer chair to face the person.

“Evie,”

Evelyn ‘Evie’ Grimhilde is the daughter of the Evil Queen, which makes her a princess by title. With her long wavy blue hair, beautiful fair skin and the reddest lips a woman could die for, this young girl was the definition of ‘Fairest of them all.’ What made your stomach flutter in all of Evie’s glory were her eyes. Far away they looked light brown, but up close they were this wonderful dark hazel color with speckles of green and light brown rimming the pupil.

You watched as Evie pushed herself off of your door, after being pressed against it for some time, and walked (more like stalked) towards you slowly.

“What are you doing here?” you whisper.

“Couldn’t sleep,”

Pushing yourself up out of your chair before she could get any closer to you, you took a step towards your bed while still watching her. She was like damn predator, just eyeing you as if she could possibly eat you up in any second she chooses to.

“Mal isn’t awake?”

“She’s not the one I wanted to be around,” she says it with such ease and yet the small sentence has your heart pounding against your chest. For some reason you stumble against the foot of your bed and miss it altogether. Now you are sitting on the floor, legs pulled up and bent at the knee. Your eyes take in the swift move Evie makes that allows her to now be on all fours and crawling towards you.

“It’s late,” you try, your voice breaks. Evie smiles and it’s to die for.

“I know,”

She’s close to you now that your legs are draped over her thighs, your back against your bed and her face is getting closer to your own that you feel the blush creeping up your neck to your cheeks.

“Y/n…I’m tired of dancing around each other. I need….you,” she had to stop to find the right word you saw it when her neatly trimmed brows furrowed. Her left hand is pressed into the floor next to your hip while her right hand has your calf in it, using it to pull herself closer to you.

As she leans closer to you, you try to lean back but its futile since the bed is there and when you find no way out of what she’s about to do, you open your mouth, a gasp falling out, just as her lips slip against yours. It was a simple sweet kiss but it was enough to have your entire face red. After she pulls away you press the back of your left hand to your mouth and glare at her.

“You’re lucky I don’t have a roommate, Princess,”

A slow smirk finds its way onto her plump lips and you feel yourself get nervous again as you lower your eyes to them before pressing both hands to your face.


	2. Chapter 2

“There are two things you need to know about me, Y/n,”

Sitting in your class room, you never would have thought that Evie would just barge in while class was taking place, given the fact that she was one of the geniuses in the school. But here she was, hands slammed onto your desk while she leaned closer to you, her eyes wildly angry. Oh. So that’s what they look like when she’s angry. Green. Dark Green to be precise.

“One.” She holds up a single digit. “I love attention. It’s something that helps me remember that my mother was wrong about all those years of making me feel unworthy. And I don’t mean the kind of attention where everyone has to stop what they are doing to accommodate my own needs,”

You cock an eyebrow at her, thinking that she was doing exactly that. She keeps going though so you just keep your mouth shut.

“I mean the kind where only the person I like the most gives me all of their undivided attention and makes me feel wanted.”

A sound of someone coughing causes you to look away from her eyes for a brief second and you instantly regret it.

“Look at me,” she grounds out through her teeth; She really is mad. Your eyes snap back to hers and she’s talking like nothing had just happened.

“Two.” She holds up two digits this time. “I HATE being ignored more than anything. If you choose to ignore me then you better have a very good reason.”

“Um, Evie?”

She whips around to look at your teacher.

“Could you maybe take that outside?” your teacher knows better than to piss the princess off so he adds for good measure. “You can take Y/n with you if you have to,”

Evie is smiling when she turns to you and grabs the back of your uniform shirt to drag you out of the class room, the door closing behind you both. Of course you give your teacher a fleeting glare, _You traitor!_

She finds the hallway empty so she just slams your back against the wall near your room so you aren’t far. You turn your head but jerk it back when her hand smacks the wall near your head and now you are looking up into dark hazel eyes with those flecks of green in them. You can tell Evie has calmed since moments ago and it has your buzzing body relaxing just a bit.

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

Oh.

 ** _You_** pissed her off.

Of course you knew you had been ignoring her but you didn’t think it was causing her so much turmoil. The look of utter hurt crossed her face and it had your beating heart drop in your stomach. When you didn’t say anything you could see Evie slowly curling inside of herself as her hand slid away from the wall and her eyes lowered.

“Am I that ugly?”

You blink.

Once.

Twice.

Three times before tilting your head and giving her a very disbelieving look.

“Evie,” you say so softly but she shies away from your voice and the hint of a tear can be seen on her cheek. You were quick to wipe it away before you slipped your hands over her cheeks to hold her face. Dark hazel eyes lift to look into your y/e/c eyes and it was over after that. You had to do something to keep this gorgeous girl from crying over something that wasn’t even true.

The kiss was gentle and started out as so till Evie pushed your back against the wall again just as her lips parted and your tongue slipped past them. You tilt your head to the side to get a better angle and the kiss just grew deeper. The sound of Evie moaning into your mouth caused you to pull away with a gasp. She places a hand over her lips and giggles while she pressed her forehead against yours.

“You must be really dense to even THINK I ever once thought you were ugly,” you say in a soft voice. When she doesn’t say anything you continue. “I ignored you because I was scared of my own feelings for you.”

“Don’t be scared,” she whispers.

“It’s hard not to be. I mean fuck Evie, you are so freaking gorgeous that you make me stop breathing sometimes.”

Evie lowers her eyes to your shirt as her hands slide up the neck tie you were, slowly; she was trying to busy herself.

“I don’t know where this will lead us but know that you are not ugly,” you say and your confidence gets the better of you as you continue to talk. “You are the most gorgeous person here and possibly on this entire planet. And anyone, including me, would be lucky to date you.”

“You flatter me,”

The simple phrase has you laughing into Evie’s lips as she tugs on your tie to pull you close. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an introduction to how you and Evie met. It's not much interaction but that's fine. It works for how the one shots are.

You had been attending Auradon High for two years now; taking every class they had to offer considering it was such a pristine school. When you got the letter in the mail indicating that you were hand-picked by the dean of the academy your parents were beyond proud. It wasn’t your first choice but it was a good one, and one your parents were completely on board with so you didn’t have to argue over which school to go to.

Being a sophomore in a private school had its perks. One: You got to choose between rooming with someone or begin the journey of living alone in a one bedded room. You loved your privacy so you jumped at the chance the beginning of your sophomore year. Two: You got to sign up for clubs and other after school activities. When you start off as a freshmen the school provides you with classes and a shared room so that way if you decide to leave after your first year they aren’t invested in you and lose money. There had been two people to move onto sophomore year but quit a few months in and cost the school a lot of money.

Unfortunately for the students though, their parents had to pay for half of the expenses. So now the only way to pass into sophomore year is get good grades and pass the exam they give you at the end of the year. Of course as you move up grades you get better perks. Sophomores get two, the ones listed above and then juniors and seniors get about four. But we won’t get into those. Anyways, as a freshmen you don’t get to do much but school work and back to your room. The academy does it to see who is serious about learning and who isn’t; of course it helps weed out the lesser students.

So as your second year, you had signed up for a few clubs, soccer being one of them. You attended try outs like everyone else and met a few nice girls but otherwise kept to yourself the rest of the time. By the end of the week you were silently excited to see the list that the coach had pinned up in the busy hallway. You waited your turn as some girls walked away upset and others stepped aside to celebrate. Once you were up to see if your name made it you took in a deep breath and let it out before skimming over the names. You were number 13 on the list, which meant that was your number for the rest of the soccer season.

Fast forward to three months later and there was a week left before the last game of the fall season for your team. Every day during that week you practiced on the field with a few other girls, sometimes getting your coach out there with you so you could work on things that needed fixed.

“Y/n!”

You were getting a drink from your water bottle when your coach came jogging over to you. Sweat dripped down the side of your face and neck.

“What’s up?”

“It’s late in the game but I have a recommended player moving into the dorms today and she’s suppose to be meeting up with us shortly, do you mind finding her and bringing her here?”

You were appointed as co-captain the second month for showing not only good sportsmen ship but also bringing Auradon several wins against schools they always lost to. To say you were a miracle for the team was an understatement. It was never really heard of for first players to be anything more than a teammate but this was a special Academy and anything could go.

“Sure coach,” you give her a smile and finished wiping your face off with the towel you kept in your duffel bag before jogging off towards the school.

Your cleats _clacking_ on the marbled floor of the hallway as you ran was the only sound as everyone was either in their rooms or at their clubs. You still wore your practice clothes, soccer shorts and a simple grey t-shirt. Your hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and your face red from all the cold hair and running.

Skidding to a stop as you spotted the Dean showing four kids around the hallway you smile at the man, who grins back.

“Y/n! I assume you are here for one of these children?”

“I am sir, coach asked for me to show her around,” you say, Indicating it was one of the two girls behind him.

“Ah,” he looks down to his clipboard and reads the names off and what they were known for. “I think you are after, Mal,”

A girl with long purple hair stepped forward, her green eyes shining with mirth and a tiny little smirk graced her pink lips. You blush at how pretty she was.

“Well, I have showed her the basics. So if she gets lost or needs any help you can show her the rest of the way, right?” The Dean asked you.

“Yes I can,” you nod his way just as Mal walks over to you. And before you can walk away or even turn you spot the other girl as she comes from behind the older man to wave at her friend. Your breath hitches in your throat and your heart stops beating for a moment as you are frozen in your spot. This girl is the most gorgeous being you had ever met in or even seen in your life. Her figure was that of an hour glass and fit amazingly in the dark blue dress she wore. She glances to you with her dark hazel eyes and gives you the sweetest of smiles.

All you do is blush and turn around to walk away, Mal close behind so she doesn’t get lost. And once you both are away from the group she chooses to speak.

“That’s my best friend, Evie.”

You look at her and hum. “She’s really pretty,”

Mal’s smirk widens and you both don’t say anything the rest of the way to the field. Though you think about all of the ways your body felt from just looking at the girl, what would happen if you or even she touched you? The thought alone caused you to blush bright red.

“Stop thinking perverted thoughts about my friend, you weirdo,” Mal teased once you both were on the field before walking over to the coach. You introduced each other before leaving them to talk and stew in your inappropriate thoughts.


	4. Confessions part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make these different and not in the same timeline. I don't know yet. I hope you're all enjoying so far though.

You really weren't sure how you found yourself up on the roof of the academy, there was a rule that no student could be there. But there you were, leaning against the railing as you watched the sun slowly set in the horizon. It was beautiful; the mixed colors if red and blue making pretty pinks and purples and white clouds littering the sky. It took your breath away most of the time. It was quiet, aside from the party going on down below inside, a cool autumn breeze blew past your warm skin. It was all so serene. By the time you were ready to head to your dorm the stars had already covered the night sky and the party was in full swing now. It was growing later and you wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl in bed.

“Y/n”

A smile spreads across your lips as the owner of the voice calls for you.

Their voice, her voice. It never failed to get your heart pounding away deep in your chest. But you don't turn around to answer her, you keep your back to her.

 “Hi Evie,”

She walks over to where you are and stands close, her blue dress swaying from the wind. She's close enough to you that you can feel her shoulder press into yours.

“Why are you up here?”

“It was getting stuffy in there,” You reply.

She just nods. You glance at her to see she's looking down below, her hands gripping the railing; she's not wearing a jacket.

“Are you thinking about leaving?” She asked.

“I was, actually.” Slowly you remove your leather jacket and drape it over her shoulders, she smiles.

“It's still warm,” Her voice was soft. You can see her wrap the jacket around her body and press her nose to the lapels of it only to inhale gently. “And it smells so good,”

You chuckle.

“Thank you,”

It gets quiet again and the stars flicker above your heads. It was a clear night and you couldn't be more happy to have Evie there with you. You honestly weren't sure what the both of you were, you hadn't asked her out and she, well, she did everything in her power to be around you at all costs.

“Hey Evie?”

“Hm?” She leans her shoulder on you and you are hyper aware of everything that is Evie; The smell of sweet warmth, like that of a woody vanilla scent and a splash of spice. It filled your senses and was practically intoxicating had there not been a breeze to take some of it away.

“What kind of perfume are you wearing?”

 ** _You didn't want to ask that, you coward._** You mentally kick yourself for chickening out on the real question burning a hole in your throat.

Evie hums softly, “It's called Ember Delight. I picked it up from the mall.”

“It smells really good,” You stop and in a lower tone, almost a whisper, you continue with, “You smell good,”

“Thank you,” You both settle in silence and continue to watch the stars. More begin to show as the midnight blue sky is now pitch black and you can see the full moon begin to rise. This really was a good night to skip a school event. After what felt like an eternity you wrap an arm around her waist and tug her close to your side.

“Do you wanna go back to my dorm? You seem tired,” You offer your room because you want to stay near her some more, if not all night.

“That sounds delightful,” Evie's voice a bit groggy.

 ~

 You both are now laying in your bed with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around you both. Evie is leaned against you and you just stare at your wall. The urge to talk with her is overwhelming and you feel like you might just burst. You remember the way she took her time in your bathroom that the single dorm room provided you, taking down her hair. The way blue waves fell around her shoulders and how the sigh of utter relief left her red lips. How she removed all of her make up with some travel wipes from her little purse she had with her, the smoky eye colors gone like a magic trick. It left Evie bare and you honestly couldn't think she was more beautiful than in that moment. She borrowed a large shirt from you that you kept lying around. With her hair down and her natural beautiful face bare, she looked completely comfortable. And you couldn't keep your heart from speeding up or stop the butterflies from taking up space in the pit of your stomach. Now, you both were on your bed and you even attempted the thought of just pulling your bed covers back and falling asleep with Evie. But you didn't know what this was and you wanted to know.

“Are you ready for bed?” Evie doesn't answer right away so you think she has fallen asleep. Eventually she inhales deeply and moves around next to you so she's leaning back against your pillows.

“Yes and no.” She responds.

“Well,” You start. Your eyes glance at your bedside clock and see its about an hour before midnight. “I was hoping to spend the night talking with you. But… you do seem tired,”

“I can stay up,”

You've felt this feeling before. It was a mixture of adoration and arousal. Evie's tired voice was as raspy as they come and always did things to you. This wasn't the first time you heard it. Over the phone was mainly when you did hear it. Now, in person, it sounded like sensual heaven. Against your better judgment you decide to be selfish and allow her to stay awake, if only for a little while longer. With both of you now sitting up in bed it grew quiet in your room, aside from the little sounds that your computer made. Evie used her hand to glide over the blanket, feeling the fuzziness.

“I want to know what we are or where we stand,”

“What do you want us to be?” she was quick to respond as if she was waiting for that simple phrase to come out of your mouth.  

You let your mind swirl with possibility after possibility, some landing on an actual relationship and others landing on just friends with benefits. But Evie deserved better, she deserves more than a fuck buddy or being a side option. You turned your head to look at her. She must have been so out of it and really tired to be staring blankly at your blanket while her hands smoothed over it absentmindedly.

“What do you want?” Watching her when you ask that, you see her lift her gaze up and turn her head to you. The look she gave you sent a warm jolt through your spine. You kept your face calm.

“I want you,” The blush that you sported made Evie smile; A simple smile that caused your face to flush harder.

“So blunt,” You chuckle and turn away from her so your face doesn't melt off. You can feel Evie's eyes still on you so the feeling of swarming butterflies never let up.

“You know when they say drunk thoughts are just sober thoughts?” She asked.

You nod.

“That applies here.” The longer she talked the worse the tingles erupted in your body. All of these feelings at once and you seriously thought you'd lose your mind. “I may be sober but I am exhausted and my filter is shut down for the night. Everything that comes to mind just wants to spill out,” She explained.

 “Like how the smell of your jacket got me super turned on and how I really want you to have your way with me.” Evie never took her eyes away from you and the urge to look at her was so great that your head just moved on its own. You could see the arousal swirling in her eyes and it did little to settle your body.

“I want you and everything that comes with it. A relationship. A partner. A lover. A friend. All of it. I want it,”

“What about your prince? I'm sorry but I'm no prince,” You can't help but to blurt out. Evie shakes her head slowly with a sleepy smile. Her eyes blink too slow so you knew she was ready to pass out any moment.

“I don't need a prince. Yeah, I'm royalty but that doesn't mean I have to marry a prince. Or be with one.” She adds for good measure.

The thought of marriage so early in was scary, especially when you two aren't even together yet. You felt giddy. Evie just confessed to you and it was now your turn to tell her how you felt. Oh how you felt many things for this young woman.

“When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be special to me. Had I known how frustrating you were going to be I would have asked you out that day.”

You blink.

“Me? Frustrating?” A small laugh leaves your lips. “Evie, you have no idea what you do to me on a daily basis.”

“Then tell me,”

The simple request was like added fuel to your already buzzing body. You make sure to keep eye contact when you begin to speak.

“When you look at me my heart starts to beat so fast I can't keep up with it.” You press a hand to your chest as if to show her where.

“When you touch me; hand holding, a simple brush of the shoulder, a kiss on the cheek. Or anything else in between my skin is on fire for hours.” Your hand slides away from your chest.

“When you speak, even now, I get these butterflies in my stomach that just won't go away unless I'm away from you and not thinking about you. Your voice alone sends chills down my spine and makes me feel…” You stop to think over what word to use. “... Everything.”

You chuckle at the next thing you're about to say and Evie cocks an eyebrow at you for it. She had been intently watching you while you spoke.

“It's so cliché if you think about it but, you're like a drug to me. I'm addicted to you and it lasts for hours. And once I come down from it I am a needy mess wanting more.”

Evie's gaze doesn't falter as she leans closer to you and when she's but a mere inch from your lips you let out a soft gasp from the closeness. Her eyes were so pretty, the moon shining into your dorm room didn't help matters. It only made her features enhanced.

“Evie,” You whisper.

A hand raises to touch her jaw. “I… want you too,”

“Then take what's yours,” God she was a little vixen. You close the space between you and kiss her, opened mouth and deeply. This wasn't the first kiss the two of you shared but it certainly wasn't the last either. You felt her hands move up to grip the sides of your shirt you wore to tug you closer. As you tilt your head to one side for a better angle Evie licks the bottom of your lip before biting it gently. You moan softly. The sound made you pull away quickly and Evie giggled.

“If that's the reaction I get when I bite you then I'll have to do it more often,”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” You say and begins to shove the blankets down so you both could slide under them. You're smiling like an idiot so Evie knows you're not being serious about her shutting up. She wouldn't have either way. With you on your back, Evie moved to rest her head on your shoulder where she could wrap her hand around yours. She reached up and kissed your jaw.

“Night,” She whispered.

“Sleep tight, Princess,”

You look down and see that she's already well on her way into dream land. And curse yourself because you know you can't sleep. Not after what just played out. A smile just forms on your mouth and you let your body relax next to your girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a chapter with an idea of yours for Evie/Reader then don't hesitate in letting me know what you wanna see. I'm always open to ideas.


	5. Confessions part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to create a few different scenarios where you or Evie confesses how you feel for one another. I might do another one not sure. Remember, these are all mixed up ideas that come to mind. None of this is connected unless I state otherwise in a note before.

“Mind if I join you?”

 

The bluenette headed girl looked up at you upon speaking and gave you a gentle smile. She turned back to the roaring camp fire before answering.

 

“Sure,”

 

You stepped around the folding chair next to her and took the seat. It had quieted significantly since everyone else went to bed which left you, Evie and a few other students out and about. You found Evie sitting in front of the campfire after zipping up your tent so no one stumbled inside of it by accident; you wanted a tent to yourself so you bought your own. The other few students still awake were somewhere by the lake so you knew the both of you weren't going to be interrupted anytime soon.

 

“Did everyone go to bed?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. I wasn't tired so here I am,” You chuckle out. You see that Evie just gives you a polite smile but doesn't laugh or anything. Something has been on her mind all day and you feel the need to make sure she was okay.

 

“Is… everything okay?” You ask.

 

The reflection of the orange and yellow flames can be seen on her glossy eyes as she stares into it. She's just sitting slumped back in the chair she's in, something very un-Evie like and her body language says ‘Not in the Mood.’

 

“I guess…”

 

You narrow your eyes a bit.

 

“It's just you and I here. I won't judge you Evie, you known that,”

 

Evie lowers her gaze to her hands that sat in her lap. The sounds of crickets in the background mixed well with the snapping and crackle of the burning wood.

 

“Doug wants to take our relationship to the next step and I'm….” She stops to think about what to say. You see her take in a shaky breath before continuing. “.... I'm not ready.”

 

You tilt your head a bit. “Evie, if you're not ready then there is nothing wrong with that,”

 

“Well, he said something to me today that made me realize that if I don't take this next step then I might lose him,”

 

“What did he say?” Your voice hardens because nothing was good when a boy said something to a girl to make her second guess her own decision on sex.

 

Evie swallows the lump in her throat. “He said that a girl from his Algebra II class has been showing interest in him and that if I don't give him what he wanted tonight then he would break up with me in the morning.”

 

You stay silent, knowing she wasn't done.

 

“We were making out and as he pushed my dress up, I started feeling….disgusted. So I pushed him away and left.” she reached up to wipe a tear away. “I have had sex once before, on the Isle's but that was with someone I cared about deeply.”

 

“With him it felt….forced. And a little bit wrong.” When she spoke she sounded so small. “So I came out here to clear my head.”

 

“Is that why you were so out of it today because he said something to you about it before we left the campus?” you asked again. She nodded her head. You watch as she trembles, either from the night time chill or from other reasons but whatever they were you felt the need to protect her. And that meant to get up and punch a guy who you always thought was sweet but turned out to be a total douche.

 

You grip the arms of the chairs before pushing yourself up and out of it. As you turn from the fire and walk towards the tent you knew he was currently in you felt a hand grip the back of your shirt.

 

“Y/n, Please don't. He isn't worth it.” Evie is behind you, watery eyes begging. You grab her hand and untangle it from your shirt slowly, softly, before turning around to press a hand to her cheek.

 

“You can't save him. Not after the things he said and did to you.”

 

You're polite about it but you know Evie can see the anger bubbling inside your eyes. You blinked when her arms wrapped around your midsection and her face pressed into your chest.

 

“Just stay with me. Please? That's all I want right now is for you to stay with me till morning.”

 

Of course you can't say no to her. She's Evie and you are head over heels in love with her. But she doesn't need to know that. You lead the both of you to your tent, knowing the fire was well secured and would slowly diminish through the night so long as no one messed with it anymore.

You both slipped off your shoes and crawled over to the massive fluffy looking pallet you made earlier.

 

“What did you use to make it look like this?” Evie asked as she pulled the fuzzy blanket back that you both would be using.

 

“I have three sleeping bags, unzipped for the base. A large bedding pad. Four big comforters. And a few random small throw blankets I had sitting around my room.” You explain and pull off your shirt, the smell of campfire smoke infused in the fabric. You pull out a fresh new shirt, a simple grey tee shirt, and pull it on. Sitting with your back to Evie you pull off your jeans and toss them aside before pulling on some sweats.

 

“Do you always pack this much for a camp out?” You hear her ask as you dig in your duffle for an extra shirt that was over sized. You knew Evie well enough to know she doesn't wear anything to bed but a shirt. She hated fabric restricting her legs at night.

 

“I went camping with my father when I was younger almost every summer. So I learned is antics when I was sleeping on a hard floor and he was on a plush bed made out for blankets,” You laugh and turn around to hand her the piece of clothing. “It's the only spare I have, hope its okay,”

 

Evie takes the rather large shirt, black of course, and gives you a warmer smile. You turn around to give her privacy so she can change and the butterflies begin to swarm deep in the pit of your stomach. You close your eyes and let your lewd mind wonder. Was her skin as soft as her face and hands were? Did her stomach look as taut as her shirts and dresses made it look? Her legs, were they really that long? You wanted to trail your hands over her stomach and up to her-

 

“I'm done,”

 

Blushing deeply, you turn around to see her hair down around her shoulders and her dress tossed to the other side of the tent. She still has makeup on so you reach over to your toiletry bag and pull out wet wipes.

 

“Here,” You hold the package out to her and she takes one.

 

“Thank you,” She whispers. Watching her wipe away her makeup gave you a sense of domesticity of your situation. Evie was so beautiful and currently in your tent with you, getting ready for bed. It felt….. Right? Maybe.

 

The both of you lay down finally, pulling the blanket over your body and up to your chin as the only sound coming from the low crackling of the simmering fire. You were so grateful that no one was having sex because it would have been so awkward for the both of you.

 

“Evie,”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Who was it that you had sex with?”

 

You couldn't help but ask. It was eating at you from the back of your mind after she had said it and you really wanted to know who was that lucky. Of course Evie doesn't answer you right away so you assume she fell asleep.

 

“Goodnight Evie,” You whisper to her supposed sleeping form before turning over onto your side, your back to her. You close your eyes and let your body relax into a peaceful lull. What seemed to be an eternity was really about an hour when a forehead pressed against your back and hands gripped the bottom of your shirt.

 

“Her name was Uma,” Evie's voice took on a raspier tone. It sent tingles through your body. You could feel her lower half press into your own, as if she wanted to be closer to you. “She was friends with us, the four of us, and she was the first person I thought I loved. She said all the right things, she treated me like a queen and she protected me.”

 

You kept your eyes closed as you teetered on the brink of consciousness and sleep. But you listened intently. Mind awake, body asleep as they say.

 

“About a month before we came here she told me she wanted to give me something only one other person could give me and that was the touch of a lover. I had asked her what she meant by another person and all she told me was that she wasn't my person, someone else was,” She says. Her hold on your shirt tightened. “We had a night full of soft touches and sweet kisses. It warmed my heart that I told her I would love her forever. She laughed and told me I was ignorant. That what we had wasn't love it was infatuation.”

 

“She called me dense then walked away and I never saw her again.” Evie's voice wavered and you thought she was going to cry but she inhaled deeply and you felt her face press into your back. You felt rather than heard her next words. “I know what I felt for her was love but I'm still unsure as to what kind it was.”

 

“Love is love, no matter how you see it. If you loved her then that's all it was. Nothing less and nothing more. Just love.” You were surprised by your own voice, it was coated in post sleep and it made you love your voice.

 

“I didn't think you were still awake,” Evie whispers.

 

“I wasn't… I think.” You say; groggy. You feel the girl behind you giggle and it made you want to turn around, so you do. Your arms wrap around her and you open your eyes, the moon light peeking through the unzipped corner of the tent window casted over them. Evie stares into them and it makes your heart skip a beat from how intently her gaze was.

 

“Have you ever loved before?” She asked.

 

“Once, though they were way out of my league.” You confess. Your hands slide down to rest just above her butt. You see her hands move to rest on your chest, gripping your shirt between her fingers.

 

“Girl?”

 

You nod.

 

“Do you still like her?”

 

You shake your head. “No,”

 

Evie blinks.

 

“I love her.”

 

“How…” Evie stops so she can pull herself up and against you. “.... How do you know its love?”

 

“Well,” You start by licking your lips. “Did Uma ever make you feel like your stomach was full of butterflies and your heart wouldn't stop beating loudly in your chest?”

 

“When we first met, yeah,” Evie admits.

 

“What about feeling a fire after every touch?”

 

Evie furrows her brow. “No, actually the touches felt simple sometimes too gentle.”

 

You nod; the sleep riddling your mind dulled the feelings Evie always gave you and all you felt was relaxed and calm. So as you explained to her what she made you feel, your bravado grew with each word.

 

“When y-” Your sleep also made you almost spill the beans. You clear your throat and tried again. “When she touches me, it's like a trail of burning fire was left behind. Never painful but always intense. Not everyone can do that. Only the person who is able to heighten your sense can. And normally it's someone you love.”

 

Evie had paid so much attention to you that she didn't notice the way your hands were now under the shirt and resting on her back. That or she didn't care they were there. “So… do I know this lucky person?”

 

“You do.”

 

“Why isn't she here with you now?”

 

So many questions.

 

“She stayed home. Something about being afraid of the dark.” You lied. Evie hummed.

 

The both of you stopped talking and a comfortable silence took over. You were trying hard to stay awake, eyes closed and your left thumb rubbing circles on Evie's back. You could feel her eyes on your face which was why you kept your eyes closed. Your ears honed in on the sounds outside; light breeze, the embers of the fire crackling to a low sound now, bullfrogs and crickets making natures music. It was slowly putting you to sleep and parts of you wanted to go to sleep but a huge part of you wanted to stay awake with Evie.

 

“Y/n,”

 

You hum softly, thumb still rubbing. She doesn't say anything, instead she moves and you feel a presence in front of your face.

 

“Am I that person?”

 

When she speaks you feel her lips graze yours. **_So she's that close_**. Your mind was slow that you didn't process any of this or what happened next till the next morning. You inhale deeply and let it out through your nose, you hands tug her as close as she can be to you before answering.

 

“Yes.”

 

Again, your brain didn't process your answer so when her lips press into yours you just accept it and kiss back lazily. It made her laugh and pull away.

 

“Sleep cutie. You've stayed up long enough. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Those were the last words you heard before slumber took over your entire body.

 

~~~

 

The next morning was nothing but utter chaos. After waking up to find Evie still there and so close to you, you begin to remember last night's events. Your brain tells you to freak out and run away but your heart and body keep you grounded and you end up staying wrapped around her till she stirs awake.

 

The both of you get dressed, not saying a word to the other. You leave your tent first, claiming that you need a few moments alone. As you get out of your tent you see Ben and Mal awake already, sitting by the fire. Jay and Carlos are half way down the hill where the lake was. Couple others were probably still asleep because no one else was awake.

 

You offer to make breakfast but Ben had it covered so you take a quick run away from the campsite. (You decided to leave on your sweats but picked a different shirt for the rest of the day.) You weren't sure what was going to happen next. Evie kissed you. **She** kissed **you** after you confessed. What even was that? You knew staying half awake so late at night would be a bad idea, but as you got further away from the campsite you felt like it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

Evie had been with a girl before. She knows what it's like so why was she so fucked up about it? Maybe the thought of Evie wanting a prince? No. Evie made sure to let everyone know she wasn't into that anymore, not since Chad anyways. Was it because she was still technically with Doug? Oh god no. Fuck that asshole. She wanted to punch him so bad.

 

Could it be because you might not be Evie's person? Yeah. That was it. Evie was your person but that didn't mean you were hers. After making sure you were ready to head back, you ran all the way without stopping. Of course upon your return you run right smack dab in the middle of the chaos.

 

Ben was standing between Evie and Doug, the latter screaming profanity and cuss words towards her, calling her every name under the sun. You see Evie standing behind Ben, a straight look on her face. Of course that didn't set well with you. Probably because you knew Evie and the other three had been told these things before while on Isle.

 

Clenching your fists you stomp over to Doug after he said his last insult.

 

“All you'll ever be is a washed up has been princess who deserves to be put under a sleeping spell and never woken up. If I can't have you then no one can, and I will make damn sure of that!!!”

 

You get close enough just as he finishes and all in one Swift motion he turns to you and your fist lands square into his nose. Such a strong punch caused a little man to fly across the camp area. He lands on the ground with a loud thud.

 

“You don't deserve a toad you dopey little asshole!” You yelled. “If I ever see you anywhere around Evelyn again, that includes her friends, I won't hesitate in causing way more damage to your face.”

 

He sits up holding his nose while it gush blood. He whimpered. You walk closer to him and pick him up by the collar if his shirt, the toes of his shoes grazing the ground.

 

“Under fucking stood???”

 

He nods his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. You drop him to the ground and turn to walk toward your tent, steaming at the thought of him threatening Evie. You kick off your shoes and move to sit in the middle of your pallet, legs crossed.

 

It didn't take long for Evie to peek her head in and ask to come in. When you see her face you calm down tremendously and nod.

Now you both are sitting in front of each other as Evie holds an ice pack from the cooler over your slowly bruising knuckles.

 

“Thank you,” Evie says after a while. Your eyes stay glued to both of your hands under Evie's.

 

“You're welcome.” You mumble.

 

Evie removed the ice pack to hold your hand, her softer finger pads swiping over the red knuckles gently.

 

“Y/n, do you regret telling me how you feel about me last night?”

 

“No,” You answer truthfully before inhaling deeply. “I regret nothing of the sort. I just…”

 

“You're not scared, are you?”

 

You shake your head no and look at her through your lashes. “I don't want to feel the embarrassment of being rejected.*

 

“But I didn't reject you,”

 

“Yet,” You scoff. “It's only a matter of time,”

 

A hand, as soft as silk, presses against your face and shoves you back. Somehow your body gives way and you're now on your back staring up at the top of the tent.

 

“You're stupid,” You hear before Evie's face is all you see as she hovers over you, her hands presses into the floor on either side of your hips. “I like you, I might not love you just yet but I do like you. And I want to get to know you s bit more.”

 

“I can get behind that idea,” You give her a nod and she just leans down to kiss your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-uploaded this from my laptop because the format was atrocious. But there might be a few more mistakes in here because I didn't have time to read it over. I was in a hurry but I will come back later and fix whatever i messed up.


	6. Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure what half of this is. Like... It's obviously a smut chapter but like... I made Evie have a alter ego or something. Because I honestly feel like Evie is made out to be pure and yeah she's from the Isle's but she's suppose to be a princess. So that's why I came up with Evelyn. Her sexual alter ego. Again.... I don't even know. Just.... Enjoy this smut chapter.  
> Smdh. xD

Something else you've noticed about Evie; she doesn't speak to you much when she's turned on or aroused. A part of you thinks it's because she's embarrassed about it, even if you are dating each other, but then there's Mal who says Evie doesn't want to talk to you because she's afraid of saying something inappropriate. Which still doesn't make much sense so you just do your best to avoid Evie for the time being. Of course that was a terrible idea to even begin with.

 

~~~

 

“I haven't heard from her since the other day when she was helping me with my math homework.”

 

Jay had found you walking through the sports field with your books at your side so he thought it'd be a good idea to follow you. You don't mind his presence it's welcoming more than anything. Jay nodded his head as you spoke, listening intently.

 

“Did she spend the night with you?”

 

“No. We were goofing off and I told her that my monthly was coming up soon and as a joke I told her that we couldn't have sex,”

 

Jay opens the side door to the girls dorm and let you in first.

 

“What did she do next?”

 

“She got quiet, looked out my window while I finished a problem on my paper then excused herself,”

 

You both come to a stop at your room and Jay waits for you to unlock the door before following you inside. Ever since you met Evie, you and Jay have become great friends. Carlos sometimes come around and hangs with you but his time is spent mainly on Jane, which is fine.

 

You get startled when you hear Jay laugh out of nowhere. Turning around, you find Jay sitting on the bean bag chair in front of your television.

 

“What?” You ask.

 

“You have been dating E for almost three months now and you still haven't realized how sexual that girl is?”

 

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you ask, “Huh?”

 

“Y/n, Evie is like a fucking sex machine. Have you two not have had sex yet?”

 

“Well no. The first month has been nothing but getting to know each other. Our second month we kinda just made out a lot but she would stop it before it got any further and now well…. She's kinda stopped talking to me.”

 

Jay gave you this side look that told you he knows a lot more than he was letting on. You both just kinda stare at each other before Jay heaved a sigh and pulled off his beanie.

 

“Evie has a lot of sexual tension in her body. But she tries to hold onto it, she hates when that side of her comes out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's hard to explain, I mean I haven't been on the receiving end of that side before so I wouldn't really know.”

 

“Then how do you know this much about it?”

 

You watch Jay from your bed, perched on the edge.

 

“Mal isn't the only one Evie talks to about personal problems.” He tosses his beanie at you and laughs when it smacks you in the face. “Besides, Mal is into penis. So Evie didn't want to make her uncomfortable by talking about pussy,”

 

“You don't have to be so crude,” You grumble, blushing while looking away from him.

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

“No,”

 

“Then stop acting like one.”

 

You throw his beanie back at him and get up from your bed while he laughs at you.

 

“Look all I'm trying to say is that she is acting like this because she doesn't want to show that side to you. She's trying to be modest and hold back, refrain.”

 

You were digging in your side table while he talked and pulled out two remotes.

 

“Why though?”

 

Jay shrugged and accepted the remote from you. “Maybe she doesn't want to scare you off, I don't know. That's a question you need to ask her.”

 

That was the end of that conversation because after that you both started up a gaming session for the night. But everything Jay had said stayed in your head for the duration of your period. You had seen Evie in passing throughout the week, she made sure to say hello to you and kiss your cheek before heading to class but that was about the only thing you got from her. Each time though you could see the pain in her eyes, either from not being around you or…. Well… being sexually aroused with no release.

 

~~~

 

You always feel nasty and disgusting while on your period. Wearing baggy clothing because you're bloated and not caring about the blemishes that pop up. Showers never help because hours later you feel nasty again. But it's now the day after you're horrid week which meant it was time for you to hop in the shower and emerge feeling as fresh as the next person. You stand in your closet, naked, while looking for that days outfit. It was Friday morning, you had two tests and then a three day weekend after that, you had plans.

 

Your outfit for the day consisted of a grey tank top with your blue and black plaid long sleeved shirt, opened with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans with blue high top converse. The last touches to your outfit was your hair, pulled up high for a messy ponytail. Squirting some of your perfume on your neck and wrists then grabbing your books you leave your room, locked behind you, with a pep to your step. You were ready to face the day and your girlfriend.

 

~~~

 

“You look hella good today,” Mal was the first one to see and compliment you.

 

“Thanks Mal. Looking gorgeous yourself.”

 

Which she did. She always did and you never knew how her four man group always looked good without even trying.

 

“You going to that party tonight?” She asked you while you both walked to your locker.

 

“Maybe. I feel good enough to go.”

 

Mal chuckled and went to say something when you both seen a disheveled Jay sliding around the corner. You slowly pulled your english books from its spot while he rushed up to you.

 

“What's your problem?” Asked Mal.

 

Jay pressed a hand to the locker beside his friend and painted, trying to catch his breath. You shut the locker door and turn to face him by the time he is ready to talk.

 

“Evie. She's….” He sucked in some more air before continuing. “She's looking for you, Y/n,”

 

“Okay, where is she?”

 

“No.” Jay shakes his head. “You don't understand. Y/n, she is hunting you down and when she finds you… “

 

“Oh.”

 

You hear Mal say and avert your eyes to her, she's smirking.

 

“Oh what?”

 

You look at the both of them and they share a look, something you wished they didn't do because it makes you feel left out.

 

“Guys? Oh what?!?”

 

“Y/n!”

 

You lean over a bit to see behind Jay at the same time as Mal and Jay when they turn around. Evie is there, looking as stunning as ever, you feel your stomach flutter. When she turned to look at you, you felt your heart skip many beats and drop to the pit of your stomach as your breath hitched. In that moment you saw her normally dark Hazel eyes turn into a darker brown color.

 

“Run.” Mal warned.

 

“What?” That was silly of her to say to you, you wouldn't run from Evie. Mal grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and pulled you close to her so no one else could hear what she was about to say.

 

“That's not Evie. That's Evelyn.” She began to explain. “Evelyn is the sexual demon we refer to, Evie isn't herself right now. She's blacked out. Her sexual side has taken over and she wants you. Bad. So if you don't want to get fucked right here in front for all these people I suggest you run, now, and hide.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go!”

 

And that's how you found yourself hiding in your dorm room. You knew you'd be skipping out on some classes but Jay assured you he would tell the teachers some excuse that would get you a free be for the day. All you could do was pace your room for the last two hours, your gut in knots. You skipped lunch when the bell rang, which was okay since you weren't hungry anyways.

 

You waited for lunch to be over before grabbing your books and walking to your door. You had two tests you couldn't miss, hiding was not an option anymore. You took a deep breath and opened it.

 

“Evie!” You were surprised to see her there. Well, not too surprised since sue knew where your room was. She still had that look of pure hunger in her dark eyes, but she looked absolutely gorgeous either way.

 

“Hello Y/n,”

 

This wasn't Evie. So you tried something else. “You found me, Evelyn?”

 

She smiled. “I did. And I hope you know that you and I are not leaving this room till I get exactly what I came here for,” She walked you back into your room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

 

You gulped, audibly.

 

“You avoided me for days, I don't like that,”

 

“I'm sorry,”

 

You watch as she pulls a thick silk ribbon from her jacket pocket. “I bet you are,”

 

The sound of your books falling to the ground and the feeling of your butt hitting your bean bag was all you remember before the ribbon was wrapped around your eyes.

 

“You refuse to see me I'll grant your wish and leave you blind while you pleasure me.” She explains. Her weight on your lap has you realizing this was all real, it was happening and there was not much you could do.

 

Her hands slide down the sides of your face as she leans down and presses a kiss to your lips. Gentle and yearning.

 

“Evie,” You whisper.

 

You feel her lean back. She moves around on your lap which you figure she was removing her jacket. She grabs your hands and pull them around her back, she's got nothing on but a bra, how did she get her dress off?

 

“This is in the way, take it off please?”

 

Her voice has a different tone about it, sultry and a hint of rasp. More so than normal. You do as she says and unsnap her bra, letting it slide off her arms.

 

“Now, if this is gonna work I'm going to need you to call me Evelyn, understood?”

 

“Yes,”

 

That was the last thing you said before your mouth found smooth warm skin. Trailing your lips up from a hard nipple to her collar bone, you bite it gently. Her hands grip the back of your head, keeping you pressed against her chest. The sounds of her panting and soft moans filled your quiet room.

 

“Y/n,”

 

Your name being moaned like that caused something to stir within your stomach so you leaned up more, licking your way up her neck and to her ear. Wrapping your hand through her blue hair you began to lick the shell of her ear with the tip of your tongue.

 

“Fuck..”

 

That was new. Evie doesn't cuss, it wasn't something princesses do, her words. It was sexy hearing it come from her mouth though. You pull away to lean back on your bean bag while your hands slides down her body, feeling nothing but flesh. She must have taken it off earlier while she moved around on your lap. Your hands find her bare hips and you give them a squeeze.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“Permission,”

 

You say it like it's so simple, it is, but to Evelyn it's something she's never heard before. She's never had to give permission for someone to touch her, it always just happens. But here she was, on the lap of the girl she's been head over heels for, willing to give herself to you and she gets told that she, herself, gets to tell you if she wants you to touch her or not. The sound of her taking in a shaky breath was all you heard in the next few moments. You still had the ribbon on over your eyes so you waited, head tilted up to where you thought Evie was.

 

“Y/n, would you please… touch me.” She begs softly.

 

Your right hand slips over her thigh and between them, cupping her. She felt hot, her womanly juices coating your fingers. Damn… she was drenched.

 

“Lift up,”

 

She does as you ask and rises up off you just barely but enough to slip your pointer and middle finger inside of her. Slowly you felt each knuckle move inside till both digits were buried inside of her. Evie grips your shoulder blades and her lips are near your ear, her breath lost. She felt so warm wrapped around your long fingers.

 

“Oh my… “ She's at a loss for words and that makes you smile. Your left hand reaches behind her to grip her ass cheek and pull her down to sit. Somehow your fingers get deeper. She gasps.

 

“Can you ride them?” You ask.

 

“Yes!” She moans out. Slowly you feel her body lift up then sinks back down. Holding her hip with your free hand, you guide her while your occupied hand moves against her to meet her movements half way. Better stimulation.

 

You can feel her nails dig into the nape of your neck but that doesn't bother you, you've felt far worse. Her lips still next to your ear, the sounds of her soft moans and heavy breathing catching your heart in a web of arousal. The ribbon may take your sight away but you imagine her face as it is now; flushed with her eyes hooded and lips parted.

 

“Evelyn, can you please let me see you?” You ask her softly. She's still moving on top and her hips only get faster. She doesn't say anything but her hands do move to the back of your head where she unties the ribbon; her hands shake.

 

It slips down to rest around your shoulders but once it's past your eyes you open them and what you see next has you growling with approval. Evie stares down at you with dark brown - green eyes, lips parted like you thought and face flushed. Her hair falling over one side of her face, which makes her look sexy. You don't look at anything but her face, not yet ready to see her naked.

 

Everytime she rolls her hips in a deep motion her head tilts back and she groans, your fingers hit deeper inside of her. When she speeds up her eyes slightly roll into the back of her head and her hand gripping your shoulder tightens. You allow her to take the lead so she knows you want what she wants in this, one day you'll have your turn to be on top.

 

The feeling of her juices cover your fingers and begin to slide down the back of your hand. You know she's close so your thumb presses against her clitoris, flicking it softly.

 

“Y/n,”

 

When she says your name her voice trembles and you can feel her body shake above her; she's about to come.

 

“Yes Evelyn?”

 

“D-deeper.” She pleads.

 

You reach your free arm up to wrap around her waist and leans in, kissing her chin as you push your fingers inside of her, curling them. You feel her body go rigid in your arms while your two fingers rub a certain spot inside of her repeatedly. Swiping your thumb over her clit for that extra pleasure.

 

She tosses her head back and all you hear is your name fall from her lips while your feel the rush of her woman liquid cover your entire hand as she comes all over you. A few more jerky thrusts and she's falling against you, spent.

 

~~~

 

You lay there and wait for her to come too, fingers still inside of her. Your free hand combs through her hair. You honestly don't understand why Jay and Mal made such a big deal about Evie's sexual side. If it's because she refers to herself as Evelyn then that's not so hard to see past.

 

“Hm,”

 

Your thoughts get broken up by Evie coming too and pushing against your chest.

 

“You okay?” You ask.

 

“Yeah,” She speaks, her voice riddled with post sex and sleep.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

Evie blinks and sits up, groaning at still being full. “Y/n, why are your fingers inside of me?”

 

“Evelyn kind of jumped me and begged for sex,” You explain. You watch Evie groan which turns into a moan when she moves and your fingers press against that special spot again.

 

“I didn't want you to meet that side of me.” Her voice is back to normal, raspy.

 

“Why?”

 

She moans again, her hands gripping your plaid shirt. You smirk when she subconsciously rolls her hips.

 

“I become a sexual deviant. I don't know when to stop if I don't get what I want.”

 

You tilt your head. “But you got what you wanted. You can have more if you want it.”

 

Her dark Hazel eyes catch yours and instantly you find that your speaking with Evelyn again.

 

“You really wanna open that can of worms?”

 

Without saying anything you pull your fingers out from her, she groans at the loss, and stands up. Leading her over to your bed you lay her down with her legs dangling off the edge. Evie is beautiful. Her tanned flawless skin, taut stomach and perky round breasts, at least a c cup. Her pussy shaved nearly and taken care of, right now looked red and swollen from earlier. Her neck up was flushed bright red, this young woman was the definition of fucked thoroughly.

 

“If you can handle me then yeah, I do,” You answer her before kneeling down between her legs, picking them up and placing them over your shoulders.

 

She pushes up on her elbows to see you, “What do you think you're doing?”

 

“Can i?”

 

Again, you ask for permission and this stumps her. Without a word she nods and your mouth is kissing her lips, tasting her for the first time. Sweet and just slightly tangy. Taking the tip of your tongue you press it just below the entrance and drags it all the way up to her clit.

 

“Y/N!” She yells out. Her arms give out and she's falling back on the bed. You get down to work and begin to first clean her up. Licking her inner thighs, kissing each one when done. Licking the crease between her outer lips and inner thigh, nibbling her lips. Then dipping your tongue inside of her tightness.

 

All the while Evie is gripping your covers, bucking her hips and moaning like crazing. She'll get louder every time you get closer to the spot she wants you the most and whine when you move away from it. It makes you chuckle. When you do finally pay attention to that spot she pulls your hair from its messy state to bury her hands in it and grip.

 

Your hands grip your thighs and presses her down so she can't move and begins to thrust your tongue inside of her the best you can, occasionally nipping at her lips or clit. The taste of sweetness mixed with the warmth of inside of her drove you crazy but made you wanting more, you could also feel her juices slide down your chin. After swirling your tongue around inside of her you pull it out and move up to nip her clit before sucking on it. That got Evie to arch up off your bed and let out a loud moan of your name. It was a mini orgasm but it was enough to make her breathless.

 

You place her legs off your shoulders gently and stand up, looking at the spent woman with a grin.

 

“You had enough yet?”

 

Evie looks at me with a glare, panting heavily.

 

“Wait till you get off your period.” She huffs.

 

You just smirk and crawl on top of her. “Just so you know, I can go on for hours.”

 

“I'll accept that challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I hope you guys liked this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a chapter in this setting in a while so I thought it'd be a good idea to do so. I honestly don't know where this idea even came from. Blame it on 2am sleep deprived me listening to Woke Up Late on repeat. xD. Anyways. Enjoy.

The first thing i notice as my eyes fluttered open was the bright sun shining down onto my face. I allowed my vision to adjust just as a door close to me closed quietly. I sat up slowly as a hand came to rub the sleep from my face, trying to clear the fog in my head. What even happened last night?

 

_ Blue hair. _

 

_ Shots. _

 

_ Dancing. _

 

_ A beautiful girl.  _

 

My mind began to catch up with my body and that’s when everything hit me all at once. I went out with a few friends to drink and left with a girl. I then realized that I wasn’t in my room but in someone else's. Bright pastel colors, a bed as big as my room and a few other girly things. Man i must of picked the jackpot on this one. Shaking my head I move to the side of the bed so my legs can fall over and my feet hit the floor. I’m still clothed, thank god, but i'm missing my wallet and shoes. I took another look around the room, trying to see if i can't spot something that was mine; nothing. I heaved a huge sigh and stood up from the bed deciding to walk around her room before leaving. 

 

Her vanity had a set of keys on it, did she forget them? I look around and spot a red wallet, thats mine! I swipe it and check inside, out of habit, i still have all my money and my ID but something was sticking out of the middle pocket. That’s unusual. I slip it out before pocketing my wallet and unfolding it to see a number, 

 

_ Xxx-xxx-xx13 _

_ Text me tonight.  _

__ _ Xxxooo, _

__ _ E. _

 

E? What was her name? It started with an E apparently, and god i hope i didn't call her something other than her name last night. My hand subconsciously reached for my phone and i felt a huge relief when I felt the outline of it in my side pocket. I let it slip into my hand and tapped on it, the lock screen came on and my heart leapt into my throat. My new lock screen picture was of a blue headed girl, about the same age as me, head tilted back and eyes closed while she flashed the brightest of smiles i had ever seen in my life. Was this the girl I had been fortunate enough to party with last night?

 

The sound of my phone dinging brought me out of my thoughts as a new message popped up onto my phone screen. 

 

_ Jay  _

_ iMessage _

 

I swiped on it and opened the message.

 

_ Jay _

_ Text Message _

_ Today 12:37  _

_ Dude! You need to get up and head your ass over here.  _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ We all wanted to meet for breakfast and your ass isn’t around. Besides, i wanna hear all the gory details.  _

 

I roll my eyes at him and lock my phone before slipping it into my pants pocket. Taking a look at the slip of paper one more time i stuff it into my pocket with my phone and move away from the vanity to look for my shoes, i leave. Before pulling the door shut behind me i take a look at her room once more and a hint of a smile grows onto my lips. She just might be a keeper. 

 

ExRxExR

 

“So did you guys have sex?”

 

“Jay, you are so not getting that kind of detail,” I say around my cup, “Even if we did do it, and I assure you that we didn’t do anything, I still wouldn’t tell you what I did,”

 

I watch as Jay slump in his seat only to perk up again when Carlos slides a basket of fries in front of him. 

 

“Did you even get her name?”

 

I shake my head and reach into my pocket to pull out the note. “This is all she left me before leaving the next morning,”

 

Carlos grabs it and reads it over while I watch Jay lean over in his seat to look over the boys’ shoulder, fries stuffed so far in his mouth that he looks like some badass chipmunk. 

 

“Well i can say that she wants to see you again,” Carlos states. My suspicions turned out true, thank the gods. 

 

“You are going to call her, right?”

 

I look up to see Harry, a scottish boy that we had been friends with for years, standing over me with that smokey look in his eyes. If i wasn’t a hardcore lesbian I would have probably jumped his bones the day we all met. But then again, his boyfriend probably wouldn’t appreciate that. 

 

“I mean i would be a total idiot if i didn’t,”

 

ExRxExR

 

_ Earlier that morning. _

 

Evie’s alarm goes off at noon and she jumps up. 

 

“Fuck, I’m late!” 

 

She pulls on the skinny jeans she wore the night before and rushes to zip them up, grabbing her ankle boots by the end of the bed to put them on. She stops by her vanity to look at herself, she looked okay but she was late and didn’t have time to make her friends wait any longer than need be. Running her fingers through her hair she deemed it decent and that's when the body in her bed caught her attention as it stirred. As quietly as she could, she walked over to their side of the bed and stared at them for a few moments. The girl she met at the bar her friends dragged had dragged her to was someone she wasn’t use to dating but very refreshing. She knew the moment her mother met this person she wouldn’t happy but something about this slumbering woman had Evie in awe and wanting nothing more than to get to know her and be around her all the time. 

 

_ I hadn’t planned on meeting you, but I’m really glad i did.  _

 

She thought to herself before spotting the girls’ wallet on the ground. Picking it up, Evie walked over to write a little note and then slip it into the middle of said item before setting it on her vanity and sneaking out of her room. As she closed the door slowly she spotted the girl waking up and the sight alone caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of Evie’s stomach. It put a pep in her step as she danced all the way out the door and down the sidewalk. 

 

ExRxExR

 

“Evie! Girl, please tell me you landed yourself a girlfriend last night?”

 

The blue headed college student felt her cheeks blush as she took a seat in front of her best friend and her girlfriend. 

 

“I left her asleep at my house, we didn’t really do anything but talk till the sun came up before I passed out before she did,”

 

Uma reached over and patted Evie’s shoulder. “Did you give her your number?”

 

“I did,” 

 

“Then if she’s smart, she will contact you,”

 

_ 4:58 a.m. after the bar.  _

 

_ I wanted to walk the girl home since we both weren’t capable of driving and I didn’t want an uber plus I knew that a little fresh air couldn’t hurt anyone. I slip my arm around Evelyn and we head down the side walk of downtown L.A.  _

 

_ “Are you ready to go home?” _

 

_ She nodded her head before leaning into my side and we both just took our time. Luckily she didn’t live too far from here, if her directions were accurate.  _

 

_ “I hope i didn’t scare you off from how rowdy I got tonight,” she mumbled against my shoulder.  _

 

_ “If it’s fair, I was just as obnoxious as the next person,”  _

 

_ She giggled and the sound was music to my ears.  _

 

_ “No, i’m pretty sure Harry was the obnoxious one,”  _

 

_ “How do you know him?” I asked. _

 

_ I watched ahead of us so we didn’t fall but I felt her straighten herself before beginning to speak.  _

 

_ “He’s dating my best friend’s girlfriend’s adoptive brother.” _

 

_ I couldn’t help but to chuckle before responding, “That’s a tongue twister,” _

 

_ “You’re talking about Gil, right?” _

 

_ Evelyn nods.  _

 

_ “Yeah, he is Uma’s adoptive brother, and they have been together for five years now,” _

 

_ “Uma and Gil or..” _

 

_ “Gil and Harry,” _

 

_ “Ah, gotcha,” _

 

_ We finally get to her house and she led me inside and up to her room. I didn’t say much about her home, it was barely dawn and I just wanted to lay down. I get my wish as she pushed me onto her bed before stripping down to her undergarments. I watch with pure drunken hunger as she pushed her skinny jeans down, shimming out of them before stepping away and standing tall. She has a beautiful figure, model like if you will, and the lacy blue thong she wore fit her hips perfectly. As she placed a knee on the bed I moved back to the head board and we did that dance till she was hovering over me and my hands were placed on her bare ass cheeks. Soft and lush.  _

 

_ “Y/n, I’m hot. Will you take my shirt off for me?”  _

 

_ I just nodded and picked the hem of her shirt up and pulled it over her head, her bra matched and it clashed well with her naturally tanned skin. The garment did a good job at pushing her breasts up and it had my mouth watering but instead of tasting her skin I had felt the urge to wrap my arms around her back and pull her down to lay on top of me.  _

 

_ “Can we just lay here?” _

 

_ “If you kiss me first,” _

 

_ Before i could say anything she leaned her head up off my chest and pressed a kiss to my lips. It was sloppy at first till my sober brain kicked in and steered it in the right direction. Tongues twisted together, teeth nipped at lips and breath became an issue. I was the first to pull away and gasp for air.  _

 

_ “Damn,” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself,” _

 

_ “Never be sorry for kissing me like that,”  _

 

_ She just smiled before pressing a hard kiss to my lips then laid on my chest and we stared out the window while the sun slowly rose, causing the sky to turn blue.  _

 

ExRxExR

 

As I recall the events from earlier this morning I hadn’t realized that I walked all the way back to Evelyn’s house till it was too late and I was standing at her front porch steps. I turn around and begin to leave but the clearing of a throat stops me and i look over my shoulder to see a freshly clean and redressed Evelyn sitting on her porch swing. The look she’s giving me tells me that she wants me to sit by her. Was she waiting for me? Jogging up the steps and walking towards the swing, I keep my eyes on her hazel ones before coming to a stop a few feet away. God her eyes were beautiful in the L.A. sun. 

 

“I kind of wondered why you hadn’t texted me all day so I came out here to read and wait but when I saw you coming down the sidewalk I only figured you forgot something. Then I seen that you didn’t even know what you were doing,”

 

I made a face at her and she just giggles.  _ Stop doing that. _

 

“Your face, as beautiful as it is, gives away a lot of how you’re feeling. I found that out last night at the bar and in my room,” 

 

For some reason the look she was giving me had my stomach in knots. I could feel my cheeks blushing as I realized what she meant. 

 

“You knew I wanted too-”

 

“More than knew, I could feel it from your body. How you physically vibrated at the thought of having sex with me,”

 

“I….” 

 

I felt ashamed. 

 

“Come sit next to me,” 

 

“I shouldn’t. You still make me feel super nervous,”

 

That damn giggle again. 

 

“Please, Y/n,”

 

When Evelyn begs and says your name right after you just feel the need to listen. So I did and walked closer before sitting close to her on the swing. She scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. 

 

“I wanted you to take me, but the way you wanted to just cuddle and how you didn’t push the issue,” she began as she lay her head on my shoulder. The summer breeze blew around us and all I could smell was apple shampoo and perfume, the expensive kind. My heart skipped a few beats and sped up all a the same time. I had to take a deep breath. 

 

“It was sweet and very kind of you. Also it made me feel safe and all I wanted was to have you near me all the time,”

“I would like that,” it came out as a mumble and i honestly thought I had said it in my head. 

 

“I’m glad we agree on it,” 

 

She pulled away from me and cupped my cheeks. Oh her hands were so soft and cool in this summer heat. My eyes fluttered shut and I sat there, letting her do whatever she wanted. 

 

“Can we see each other more?” she asked. 

 

I open my eyes to look into hers. 

 

“As friends or more than that?” I ask.

 

“I would really like to see you as more than a friend,”

 

I take a deep breath and sit up straight to get my cool back before grabbing her hands and holding them in mine. 

 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll take you out on an actual date tomorrow and we can get to know one another,” I say with confidence. “On a more intimate level,”

 

She smiles, wide and bright- it reminds me of my lock screen, and I can’t help but to smile back before leaning down to kiss her knuckles. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be AU so it was set in L.A.


End file.
